The production of materials in biotechnology involves the isolation, separation, and purification of a specific material that is surrounded by many other biological components. It does not matter whether the material comes from fermentation, a transgenic plant or the milk of a transgenic goat; the material of interest must be collected in a reasonably pure form. When the starting mixture is very complex, isolation of the material of interest can be especially difficult and often requires costly operations. Technologies that reduce the number of separation operations and simplify recovery procedures are in high demand in biotechnology and several other industries including water treatment, food and beverage, and chemicals.
Separation of product from microorganisms is important because microbial contamination is a common problem across many industries, including brewing, winery, juice and beverages, dairy, industrial enzyme and pharmaceutical. Heat sterilization and size-based filtration are by far the most commonly used processes to address this. Each of these methods has its advantages and disadvantages. The main drawback of heat sterilization is its application is limited to products that are not affected by high temperature. Sized-based filtration has the disadvantages of being expensive and time consuming. In addition, it cannot be used for processes in which the desired components are of the same size as bacteria, such as in the dairy food industry.
Examples of technologies that have been developed to simplify separations include Expanded Bed Adsorption and Chromatography. Expanded Bed Adsorption allows the capture of a soluble component from a fermentation mixture containing both soluble and particulate components. This method does not require a pre-filtration step prior to applying the sample to the bed. The fermentation mixture flows upward through a bed of adsorbent beads; the upward flow lifts and suspends the beads as the bed expands upward. The soluble components are captured by the beads while the particulate matter flows around the beads and exits the top of the bed. Then the soluble components are recovered from the beads by an elution step. This technology is not widely used yet as there are several technical hurdles including scale-up difficulty, maintaining a stable bed, carry-over of beads out of the top of the bed, fouling of the beads by the fermentation mixture, cleaning and re-use of the beads, usable life of the beads, and variable pressure drop during the course of the adsorption step.
Solid-Liquid Chromatography is any separation process that depends on solute(s) partitioning between a flowing fluid and a solid adsorbent. Many different solid adsorbents (generally referred to as “stationary-phase packing”) are used in chromatography. Different stationary-phase packings give rise to different chromatographic techniques, which are generally classified according to their mechanism of interactions. The interactions could be through one or more of the following mechanisms: charge (ion-exchange chromatography); van der Waals forces (hydrophobic interaction chromatography); size and shape (size exclusion); affinity (for example, protein-A, biotin-avidin, biotin-streptavidin, lectin, antibodies, pectin, dye ligand, immobilized metal affinity) (Reference: “Biochemical Engineering” by Harvey W. Blanch and Douglas S. Clark, Marcel Dekker Inc, 1996; p 502-506). Custom Affinity Chromatography is designed to capture a specific protein and requires a specific affinity medium with a specific ligand for each protein to be captured. Considerable time, effort, and cost are involved in developing this specific medium. In general, chromatography requires a pre-filtration step to remove solid materials.
Filtration is the removal of particulates by passing a feed stream through a porous media. Particulates are captured on the media through a variety of mechanisms including direct impaction, sieving, and others. Filtration methods employing various types of media have been used to remove particulates in such applications as wastewater treatment, winemaking, beverage making, and industrial enzyme production.
Filter media, also known as filter aids, can be loose particulate or structured material. They are solid materials in a particulate form, insoluble in the liquid to be filtered; they are added to the liquid or are coated upon a filter or filter support. The purpose of using filter media is to speed up filtration, reduce fouling of the filter surface, reduce cracking of the filter layer, or otherwise to improve filtration characteristics. Materials, which are frequently used as filter media, include cellulose fibers, diatomaceous earth, charcoal, expanded perlite, asbestos fibers and the like.
Filter media are often described according to their physical form. Some filter media are essentially discrete membranes, which function by retaining contaminants upon the surface of the membrane (surface filters). These filter media primarily operate via mechanical straining, and it is necessary that the pore size of the filter medium be smaller than the particle size of the contaminants that are to be removed from the fluid. Such a filter medium normally exhibits low flow rates and a tendency to clog rapidly.
Other filter media take the form of a porous cake or bed of fine fibrous or particulate material deposited on a porous support or substrate. The solution being filtered must wend its way through a path of pores formed in the interstices of the fine material, leaving particulate contaminants to be retained by the filter material. Because of the deepness of the filter material, the filters are called depth filters (as opposed to surface filters). Depth filters typically retain contaminants by both the sieving mechanism and the electrokinetic particle capture mechanism. In the electrokinetic particle capture mode, it is unnecessary that the filter medium have such a small pore size. The ability to achieve the required removal of suspended particulate contaminants with a filter medium of significantly larger pore size is attractive inasmuch as it allows higher flow rates. Furthermore, the filters have a higher capacity to retain particulates, thus having a reduced tendency to clog.
Biotechnology and other industries need efficient, cost-effective methods to isolate components of interest. It is also desirable to use low-cost raw materials for the process of separating biomolecules.
Rice hull ash is a byproduct of rice farming and rice is a primary food staple for half of the world's population. Currently, the inedible rice hulls are used as a source of fuel, fertilizer, and in insulation applications. When rice hulls are burned, a structured particle material having free acidic hydroxyl moieties (OH or Particle-OH) on the surface much like particle-OH of precipitated silica or fumed silica can be produced as a byproduct that has been demonstrated to be useful as a filter aid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,605 discloses the use of rice hull ash as filtration media.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,567 discloses that the filtration of fine particle size contaminants from fluids has been accomplished by the use of various porous filter media through which the contaminant fluid is passed. To function as a filter, filter media must allow the fluid (commonly water) through, while holding back the particulate. This holding back of the particulate is accomplished by distinctly different filtration mechanisms, namely (a) mechanical straining and (b) particle capturing. In mechanical straining, a particle is removed by physical entrapment when it attempts to pass through a pore smaller than itself. In particle capturing, the particle collides with a surface face within the porous filter media and is retained on the surface by short-range attractive forces.
WO 02/083270 discloses a filter system for passive filtration. The system comprising: a housing with an intake and an outlet; a pleated carbon filter disposed between the intake and the outlet for filtering out vapors entering the intake; and a hydrophobic solution including a silane composition dispersed about the pleated carbon filter to inhibit adsorption of water thereby increasing the adsorption capacity of the pleated carbon filter especially in high relative humidity environments and wherein the hydrophobic solution is selected so that it does not decrease the adsorption capacity of the carbon filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,489 discloses advanced composite media comprising heterogeneous media particles, each of said media particles comprising: (i) a functional component selected from the group consisting of diatomite, expanded perlite, pumice, obsidian, pitchstone, and volcanic ash; and (ii) a matrix component selected from the group consisting of glasses, natural and synthetic crystalline minerals, thermoplastics, thermoset plastics with thermoplastic behavior, rice hull ash, and sponge spicules; wherein said matrix component has a softening point temperature less than the softening point temperature of said functional component; and wherein said functional component is intimately and directly bound to said matrix component. The surface of the advanced composite media can be treated with dimethyldichlorosilane, hexamethyldisilazane, or aminopropyltriethoxysilane.
Snyder, et al. disclose chromatography bonded-phase packing prepared by the reaction of organosilanols, organodimethylamine, or organoalkoxy silanes with high surface area silica supports without polymerization. (L. R. Snyder and J. J. Kirkland, Introduction to Modern Liquid Chromatography, 2nd edition, Wiley-Interscience, N.Y. 1979. 272-280)
Roy, et al (J. Chrom. Sci. 22: 84-86 (1984)) disclose the preparation of ion-exchange (DEAE, carboxy, and sulfonic) silica using the epoxy functionality of glycidoxypropylsilyl silica; the ion-exchange silica was used in column chromatography to separated bovine serum albumin and bovine γ-globulin.
In general, treated chromatographic silica of the type described by Snyder and Roy are too expensive to be used in larger scale routine filtration and isolation processes.
There is a need for an improved and less costly separation system that is suitable for large-scale isolation of components of interest from a sample. Such a system uses low-cost raw materials and is suitable for a large-scale production and requires no pretreatment of a sample.